In the handling of fluids generally, there are many situations in which it is desired to effect a reduction in the fluid pressure and a valve for accomplishing this purpose is frequently referred to as a let-down valve.
Past known let-down valves operate by passing the fluid residing at a first relatively high pressure through at least two orifices in the valve, the jets so formed being directed against each other. All known prior let-down valves have not been completely satisfactory in that they lacked adjustable variability and on clogging or excessive wear of valve orifices replacement and/or repair was a relatively complex and expensive matter.